ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemonade Mouth (TV Series)
Lemonade Mouth is a Disney XD Original Series and a Disney Channel Original Series based on the book of the same name. it stars Bridget Mendler (of Good Luck Charlie), Adam Hicks (of Zeke and Luther) alongside newcomers, Hayley Kiyoko, Naomi Scott, Blake Michael and Nick Roux Starring *Bridget Mendler as Olivia White *Adam Hicks as Wen Gilford *Hayley Kiyoko as Stella Yamada *Naomi Scott as Mohini (Mo) Banjaree *Blake Michael as Charlie Delgado *Nick Roux as Scott Picket *Daniel Fathers as Darren Michaels History Lemonade Mouth was originally a book by Mark Peter Hughes, Disney turned it into a DCOM (Disney Channel original movie) and after the success of LM they made a TV series out of it. Summary The TV Series is based on the troubles of being a celebrity and relationships. Sharing similarities to JONAS, JONAS L.A, Hannah Montanna and Sonny With A Chance. Main Plot points #Mo trying to keep her relationship between her and Scott from her parents #Olivia and Wen trying to show each other that they like each other #Charlie and Stella hiding their feelings from each other #The band trying to put friendship over stardom #The Breakthrough Tour #The New CD Characters Olivia-Olivia is a shy girl that lives with her Gram, after her mother died when she was a little girl and her dad was sent to prison for murdering someone after her mother died. The only thing she has left of her mom is her cat, Nancy. She doesn't have a lot of friends since she is very timid. She's a mega bookworm, and is very intelligent, but she doesn't have a lot of confidence. She does not like lots of attention (as it causes her to throw up), but she is an amazing singer and songwriter. She typically wears dresses with large belts and short cardigans. "Olivia is a shy girl who lives with her grandmother and her cat. The last thing Olivia wants is anything that draws attention to herself, but she's an incredible singer and songwriter and her growing feelings for Wen, Lemonade Mouth's future keyboardist, convinces her to give the band a shot. Wen-Wendel "Wen" Gifford is the carefree, funny, laid-back guy. Although he has a great personality, he doesn't like the fact that his dad is re-marrying a woman he doesn't like. He also thought that the band should be named "Wen" instead of "Lemonade Mouth". Wen plays the keyboard and is currently Lemonade Mouth's lead keyboard player. Wen-Wen is an early convert to the idea of a band. He is upbeat, enthusiastic, great on keyboard and a fierce rapper. Like Olivia, Wen is having a hard time at home because of his anger over his father's new relationship with a much younger Sydney. It's with Olivia's help that he realizes how fortunate he actually is to have the supportive, loving family that he does. Mo-Mohini "Mo" Banjaree is an intelligent, shy, rocking and a goody two-shoes kind of girl. She strives to please her father, but when he's out of sight, she's ready to rock. She's eager to trade in her preppy sweaters and pleated skirts for short dresses and heels. She also has a secret boyfriend named Scott Pickett. She has a clear passion to express who she is. "Mo is practical, very bright, a talented violinist and under the thumb of her very strict father. Once at school, though, Mo trades in her sensible sweater set for trendy dresses and her violin in for a guitar. Stella-﻿Born in Rhode Island, Stella is a firecracker. She's determined, motivated, and defiant. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, and will fight for it. She thinks everyone deserves to have a go at things, and everyone should be heard. Sometimes she thinks she is a misfit because her family is so "smart", but soon she realizes that she is very intelligent in her own way. She is also a vegitarian. Stella is very talented and can play the guitar. She is currently Lemonade Mouth's lead guitarist. She is very different from most of the kids in Mesa High School, she's not a cheerleader nor a nerd; she's herself. Stella is proud of who she is and won't change for anyone because she believes she's perfect the way she is. She is known as a "rebel" to her friends and family. She's also encouraged my Miss Reznik. Stella is an intelligent, fearless, talented young lady who's just moved to a new town and a new school and is furious about it. Stella is the first one to realize that she, Wen, Mo, Charlie and Olivia can form a truly killer band and uses her determination, never-failing energy, and instinct for causing a ruckus to ensure their success. Charlie- Charles "Charlie" Delgado sometimes gets in a little over his head. Okay, maybe completely over his head. His shy nature doesn't help when someone threatens to beat you up, or someone forces you to play soccer because your brother did. Charlie's a talented, good-natured drummer who's sort of on the fence about starting a band, and relies on a coin toss to see if they should do it. His crush on Mo also helps convince him that Lemonade Mouth is the way to go. Scott-Scott is a jock and a bad boy. Most of the time, he only cares about himself . His feelings for his girlfriend, Mo, have been confimred more considering he transfered from Mudslide Crush to Lemonade Mouth. A cute high school soccer jock, Scott is a good kid but a little self-absorbed and was member of the former dominant band at their high school, Mudslide Crush. Darren Michaels- Darren michaels is an Austrailian music producer that singed Lemonade Mouth to TT records. Darren seems immature but he really knows what he's doing. He use to be apart of a band called Ausi Expirience a band consisting of all Austrailians. The band got into a fight os they split up. Darren was the only one who stayed in the music biz realising 4 solo albums all went at least platinum. After his last album Ausi Rock he became the founder of TT records a record label that singed Tweens and Teens.